My Two Cents
by Sgt.S.Pepper
Summary: Sometimes, we all just need to let things out... even if some don't want to hear it


Hey, this is my first post here (well, ever) so yes, I hope you can try and enjoy this. I don't know where this came from, just sort of came to me when I was sitting around all bored. So yes... read on...  
  
My 2 Cents  
  
Beliefs of people these days piss me off. Their beliefs and my beliefs are 2 completely opposite features, and I find it offensive when these people try and tell me I am in the wrong.  
Before there is any questioning, yes, I admit to the fact that I am Freddy Krueger, child murderer and dream stalker. I am 'that guy from that street with the spooky house and the killings and stuff', as many mindless teens may refer to me as. I am the guy with no feeling, instead a burnt face to compensate for the loss of heart warmth. And you know what? I don't give 2 flying fucks.  
I don't usually do this sort of thing, writing down my reasons and thoughts on this topic. But sometimes I just can't help myself when I am driven to that point where I feel that I am in need of doing so. I may be fucked in the head as some people so lovingly refer to it as, but I have my reasons.  
Now, I'm going to take some time out of my not so busy schedule to quote a few darlings and their literal '2 cents'. "Murder is bad." "Murder is work of the devil." "No person has the right to take the life of another." These are my 3 favourite sayings. And I am sick to death of hearing them and never getting the chance to redeem myself and my actions.  
Ok, to start with, "Murder is bad." Isn't rape bad as well? Isn't it bad to drive a person to the brink of insanity after all they have gone through, whether it be good or bad? Can anyone out there please tell me why it is alright for a person to drive another person into a complete downward spiral and create such anger and burden to them that they take it out in other forms, including taking the life of another person? Murder is bad, but being driven to it seems somewhat worse to me, wouldn't you think? Almost like brainwashing, tormenting a person until they become somewhat of a zombie in the clutches of their tormentor. This is how I felt, this is how I continue to feel. No one understood me for my actions before I began murder, no one understands now. And now, I don't give a rat's ass. In fact I thank you all for those actions, because I really love my job! I've always had a soft spot for children, which has motivated me into becoming a teacher for both old and new. Teaching the old not to fuck with me and teaching the new the mistakes of their parents.  
"Murder is work of the devil." Bull-fucking shit! Here's MY 2 cents! The devil is a Christian ethic. I don't believe in that crap. The devil was created as an entity to frighten all the little people into believing there is a better place IF you do as you are told and experience no personal joys. I however have grown up from that bullshit that stuck with me for about 15 seconds. Have any of these guys even been to hell? Nah, I didn't think so. As for you turds questioning me about the hell concept "Hell is related to the devil and you just said the devil isn't real blah blah". Well let me finish and you will know, you impatient shits.  
There is NO devil, but have you ever heard of a lower realm? Well there ya' go sweet hearts, we folk who live in the low-EST realm like to refer to it as hell, kind of like a mock to the whole Christian belief. It ain't a pretty sight... nor is it a load of flames and all that other shit. Its pretty much a copy of the world as the living see it, though that too is just another realm. But as I was saying, its just like the real world, but we just don't come in contact with the living people, well I know I don't till one of them starts dreaming. So as you can see, murder can not be the work of the devil, murder is the work of being pushed, in which a couple of paragraphs ago that I just wrote about comes into play, so if you, the reader, is having trouble remembering it, take your ass back up there and read it again cuz I ain't repeating it!  
Now, the next one, "No person has the right to take the life of another." Ok, I'm just going to get straight into this shit cuz frankly I can't be half-assed to sit around and try and explain to you shit heads what I'm about and what I believe. No one will understand, nor is it any of yer' businesses! Now, to take a life or not to take a life, that is the question! Well personally I find the answer a simple, "Take the fucking life!"  
They took my life! Those fucking parents! They ruined me in my childhood just to make their own childhoods more fun, so as far as I care, "Kill 'em all!" I say! It wasn't my fault that I was born! If it was up to me, I wouldn't have came out! But it wasn't my decision now, was it? Nor was it my fault to be born how I was. An accident. Unwanted. A bastard son of a hundred maniacs- well at least I've lived up to my reputation. And I punish those who deserve punishing. Call me the cleaner! All those who mocked me, brought me down, YOU are the true scum of the universe! And you are SICK ENOUGH to bring another life into this world, a clone of you. So I clean away their mess, cuz one of you is enough! All you fucking people, trying to breed like rabbits! I was trying to help clean the community, so what do you do? Take MY daughter away! Burn ME alive! All you did was push, push, push. And you are all shitty just cuz I wasn't going to be pushed around like that. You all got shitty because I SHOVED BACK...  
Now, you people out there may disagree with my notions and my beliefs, well I disagree whole-heartedly with yours. You people believe in freedom of speech and all that shit, well how hypocritical would you sound if you were to turn it all down because of me! You made me this way, and now your children in turn must accept and pay for your mistakes. I am sick of you people, sick of you! You and your mocking and teasing! You're all a bunch of selfish bastards! "The bastard son of a hundred maniacs!", that may be who I am, but you made me that way! But at least I'm not like you! You paid me out because I was different, now I'm paying you BACK for being all the same! And I'll get you... every single on of you out there, I will get you right at the heart. Right at the heart. I know of how to kill you 3 times over before you hit the ground, yet still drag you up for another beating. And that is living with the loss of a child. Living with the fact that it was your fault...  
Thank you for your participation in the reading of my work. Good night... sweet dreams...  
  
You reached the end! Good onya! 


End file.
